The Beatles
The Beatles were a world-famous pop band, consisting of John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison, and Ringo Starr. They formed in 1960 and rose to almost instant fame, after bringing to the world and new and unique style of artistic music. They became a massive influence on musical culture and all of culture in general, throughout the latter half of the 20th century and the former half of the 21st century, causing them to go down in history. Biography In "The Thin White Line", Peter was the security guard of George Harrison on the night of December 30th, 1999. Instead of standing guard like he was supposed to, Peter was lazily sitting around, watching Charles in Charge. In the background, Michael Abram was shown sneaking into George Harrison's backyard and later climbing into his room, when a bunch of stabbing and screaming noises were heard. Peter yelled up to George Harrison's room, telling them to "Keep it down, up there ... crazy kids." and going back to his Charles in Charge. In "To Love and Die in Dixie", Stewie played the banjo and after singing "My Fat Baby", he yelled out "I've got blisters on me fingers!", kinda like Ringo Starr did, in the album "Helter Skelter". In "Ready, Willing, and Disabled", Stewie is responsible for the breakup of The Beatles, as he introduced John Lennon and Yoko Ono to each other, knowing what was going to happen. In "Stewie Kills Lois", Ringo writes a song for The Beatles, but instead of them putting his song into action, they condescendingly congratulate him for what he did and Paul hangs up his song on the refrigerator, like the mommy of a baby, who just scribbled a bunch of nonsense all over a piece of paper and made a drawing. In "Something, Something, Something, Dark Side", The Star Wars crew passes by Strawberry Fields, which is a real galaxy, consisting of a steam of giant strawberries in a reddish pinkish milky way. The Beatles all float there in space helmets and Paul tells the band about his one-legged girlfriend, Heather Mills. John and Ringo joke about her handicap, asking if her name was "Peg" or "Eileen". In "Quagmire's Quagmire", Stewie draws a picture of that time he and Rupert saw the debut of The Beatles, performing live on The Ed Sullivan Show. In "Welcome Back, Carter", Peter plays footsie with Heather Mills, knocking her peg leg over. In "Burning Down the Bayit", Peter, Quagmire, and Mort burn down Goldman's Pharmacy. Peter says that if anyone asks where they were that night, they were seeing The Beatles debut their live performance on The Ed Sullivan Show. A cutaway shows The Beatles on The Ed Sullivan Show and Peter throws his underwear at them, freaking out John Lennon. In "Valentine's Day in Quahog", a bunch of girls sit around in their room, talking about which Beatles they think are cute. At first, the girls make normal comments like how they think Paul and John are cute, but then one girls admits to having a crush on Ringo. Just then, Ringo climbs up to their room on a ladder and asks if she wants to love him and kiss him up. She then denies having said anything, much to Ringo's disappointment. In "Road to India", Stewie tells Brian that The Beatles went to India to ruin their music. In "Carter and Tricia", after marrying Tricia, Carter says that he and his wife are "on the Yoko side of the argument". In a deleted scene from "Workin' for the Man", a cutaway gag, features Paul shows off the Sgt. Pepper album cover as Ringo notes that it won't look good on a CD. This leads the other members of the band to inquire if he is from the future as he tells of outliving John and George. When they press him for more details, he agrees on the condition that they do his song about the octopus. They agree but John and George head off to start the conditions that lead to their deaths. In "Money Bot Me Love", Brian chats with Brandy about how Yoko Ono broke up The Beatles. By doing so, he accidentally causes Brandy to order tons of Yoko Ono's music and play it really loudly, driving him bananas. In the 1960's segment of "Family Guy Through the Years", Peter flips through channels and one of them things he comes across is The Beatles' debut on The Ed Sullivan Show, among many other historical moments in 60's television. He skips them all, thinking there's nothing good on, until he comes across Gilligan's Island. In "Pawtucket Pete", Brian becomes the world famous mascot of Pawtucket Brewery. His massive amount of fame is referred to as "Beaglemania", a pun on "Beatlemania". This comes complete with merchandise and promotion for the phenomenon, such as shirts, billboards, and parade floats. Brian records his own musical album called "The Bite Album", a parody on "The White Album", which includes the song "K-9", a parody on "Revolution No. 9". In "Throw It Away", Peter and Lois take advantage of their empty white room and do a shot-for-shot remake of the "Imagine" music video, with Peter playing John Lennon and Lois playing Yoko Ono. However, they note that they don't have the rights to play the actual song, so Peter does a parody version to the tune of a public domain song. In "Girl, Internetted", Paul McCartney was in the taxi cab in front of Stewie and Brian's hummer, singing "She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain". Category:Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Real People Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Brits Category:Caucasians Category:Ravens Category:Brunettes Category:Musicians Category:Singers Category:Bands Category:1960's Category:Groups Category:Guitarists Category:Drummers